Standing By
by ElisaR
Summary: What if Mamoru and Rei had some feelings for each other and Usagi knew about them.


**Name: **Standing By

**Author:** alioz

**Summary:** What if Mamoru and Rei had some feelings for each other and Usagi knew about them.

**Note:** This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. The first chapter has not been edited much. Feedback would be greatly appreciated so that I can grow and improve as a writer. Depending on feedback I will decide on whether to continue or not to continue to post the story.

**Disclaimer: ** The characters are not my, but I am merely using as a base for a fictional story.

_Chapter 1_

With a quick flick of her wrist Rei saw that Usagi was thirty minutes late and counting. Taping her foot in frustration she hoped that the meatball head would hurry up. But being on time was something that Usagi had yet to master. Five more minutes and if she did not show up, Rei was going leave. "Come on Usagi," said Rei as began to tap her foot even faster. Oh how she was going to get it, I am going to give her a piece of my mind.

A flurry of activity, caught Rei's attention, angling her head so that she could look at what all the commotion was about she saw that it was Usagi caught in yet another klutz attack. It looked like this time she became a human bowling ball, knocking down people just before she hit the gutter. Shaking her head Rei could not understand how her friend could always make a scene.

"Rei," said an exhausted Usagi as she ran in the general of her friend.

Her face was flushed from her mad dash to the meeting place, and her chest hurt. One would think that being senshi would make them physically fit. But that was not the case for Usagi. Looking back at her friend Usagi could that Rei was beyond mad. Her eyes were animated and her anger lifting the veil that Rei would use to mask her emotions. Sometimes it was worth the tongue lashing just to see Rei, her once cool and composed friend, loose her temper.

Gently wiping the small beads of perspiration that threatened run down her face Usagi observed her friend. Dark and mysterious, Usagi often found herself envious of her friend. In many way she what Usagi could never be. Surprisingly, the thing that Usa admired the most about her friend was her ability to hide and mask her emotions. Shifting, Usagi wondered what Rei would think about the fact that she knew about her crush on Mamo-chan. Inwardly laughing; Usagi could sense that there was something between the two of them. Not that they would betray her but lately it had become harder for both Rei and Mamo-chan to hide their feelings for each other.

Smiling back at her friend, Usagi followed silently as they walked toward the designated practice locations. Both girls made quite a sight, light and darkness personified by two beautiful women.

What was she going to do about Mamoru and Rei? It was becoming harder to ignore the fleeting glances that they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. It hurt to know that she could never provide the kind of companionship that Rei could give him. Usagi knew that Mamoru loved her, but she also understood that his struggles with the idea of their lives being predestined. For some like him, who controlled almost everything in life it must have been disconcerting to known that he could not control his future.

Shaken out of her thoughts Usagi saw that all the other Senshi had transformed. Quickly taking out her pen she shouted, "Moon Crystal Power." Suddenly spiraling pink ribbons molded themselves to her body enveloped her small body. Her suit of armor was just a few pieces of cloths that protected her lithe body like steel. As soon a her red boot touched the ground she was besieged by a layer of fog as Ami said, "Mercury Bubbles Blast."

Usagi had to work with her other senses. It seemed unfair that the all the scouts always were in one team, while she was left to defend herself. The almost soundless rustling of skirts caught Usagi's attentions. If she concentrated enough she would be able to discern their location. Taking a chance Usagi chanted " Moon Tiara Action," as flung the flying disk to right. Using the fog her advantage she caught Makoto off guard as her tiara graced on the arms. Mako-chan was going to mad, she always hated missing out on a good fight.

Luck was on her side today. She knew that on her best day it would be almost impossible to beat Mako-chan in hand-to-hand combat. Almost as soon as the disk had returned to her she launched towards Rei, her red uniform giving away her location. Sailor Mars was more prepared than Jupiter, as she dogged the tiara and retorted with an attack of her own.

"Mars Fire Ignite," cried the fiery sailor towards her leader.

With all the energy the she could muster up, Usagi used yet again her tiara, but this time she launched it towards her opponent as she was escaping the attack. The small disk graced Sailor Mars leg, she out of the fight.

Concentrating on Minako, Usagi could tell the she was formulating a plan. Moving briskly to keep her guessing she finally landing in front of Ami.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle."

Once those words were uttered Usagi jumped up and avoiding the attack. The chains encircled Ami, and she was out of the battle. All that was left was the blond senshis.

He was near; Usagi could feel his presence through their link. Discreetly looking around for him she spotted him near Sailor Mars.

Tall, dark and handsome, Mamoru was every girls dream. He exuded confidence and sex appeal, and he was extremely smart. Just looking at him made Usagi's heart skip a beat.

Just looking at them together made Usagi heartsick. Rei was acting like lovesick schoolgirl. From where Usagi was standing she could tell the Rei was blushing, while she mindlessly looked the grass. Mamo-chan on the other hand had half smile on his face as he looked away from Rei.

A blur of yellow light caught Usagi's attention, as she realized that Venus was attacking her. With a vengeance Sailor Moon attacked the senshi of Love. Taking her frustration out on Venus, Usagi first used her tiara and followed with a quick kick.

Venus quivering face snapped Usagi from her trance like state.

"Wow, Usa-Chan. You did really well," said a proud Mako-chan to her friend.

"You have improved a lot Usagi," commented a shy Ami.

Minako followed Usa's eyes just before she turned her attention back to them. Lately she had been getting a weird vide from Rei and Mamoru that was worrying her. Shaking her head, she thought that Rei knew better than that. Mars was literally playing with fire and she hoped the she knew the potential consequences of her actions. She could already tell the Usagi was changing.


End file.
